Cursed!
by Inverse Particle
Summary: Requested! Pseudo-sequel to Saturday Night Bite. After a botched cursed tome de-cursing, Riku is turned into a girl! The members of the Paranormal & Occult Studies Club of Destiny Academy have to find a way to reverse the curse, whilst Roxas, err, learns to keep his hands to himself. Smut! Gender Bender! Roxas x girl!Riku
1. Chapter 1 : Pink Matter

**Yo! IP here. Another request, however, the requester was extremely thorough - this probably will end up being a multi-chapter. Here are some of the prompts/guidelines within the request. The fic you're about to read assumes you've read/skimmed/hated _Saturday Night_**_** Bite**._

**-_Saturday Night Bite _universe/theme! (It's another request fic I completed, I guess this is the official-unofficial sequel to it?)**

**-Japanese honorifics!**

**-Riku _must_****get turned into a girl.**

**-Must have a threesome (or moresome) before the end!**

* * *

**Monday 9/9 – 3:57 PM**

A loud, bright purple _phenomenon _had just occurred in Classroom 6-6b of Destiny Academy.

This classroom in particular was home to the _Paranormal & Occult Studies Club._

Gray smoke and the combined coughs of everyone within the room filled the air.

"I-is everyone all right?" shouted out Professor Skellington, accomplished archeologist, paranormal investigator, and chemistry teacher. Also, an actual skeleton. It's not like he's a regular naked skeleton; he's rather well kept – a tuxedo sans jacket replaced with a white lab coat.

"I'm good over here," coughed out the bulky brunette, Pence, a 2nd year at Destiny Academy, rubbing the dust from his eyes.

"I'm solid," hacked out Hayner, a pale blonde with slicked back hair, also a 2nd year. He rose whilst patting the dirt out of his school trousers.

"I'm not missing any limbs or organs," calmly replied Roxas, a tanned blonde boy with unruly hair, a 2nd year.

"I'm fine," quietly replied Naminé, a quiet, spritely blonde beauty, also a 2nd year. She began to pat the dust off of her skirt as she reached her hand toward-

"Geez, Professor! What was that?" exclaimed Olette, a brunette girl with striking green eyes, again, another 2nd year.

"Well, as I was trying to explain before _Hayner-tan _ and _Roxas-tan_ **RUDELY ATTEMPTED TO KILL US ALL BY OPENING THE TOME,** said tome is a cursed tome," explain-shouted Professor Skellington, gesturing to the now open forcibly de-cursed cursed tome.

Hayner and Roxas could only smile awkwardly; both blondes staring around the room, avoiding death glares.

"What kind of book would warrant a cursing?" asked Pence, brows furrowed in eager curiosity.

"The tome itself is merely a diary of a long-departed sibling duo, a succubus and an incubus! As you may know, succubi and incubi are notorious for their ability to completely seduce and enrapture the opposite sex; this diary right here was thought to hold the secret of doing so. Many a man and woman have sought out the secrets to this tome," recounted the professor, delighted to see the enraptured look on his students' faces.

"D-does it?" asked Olette and Naminé, in an eerie tandem. The trio of boys could only pretend to hide their interest.

The skeleton let out a delighted laugh, "Nah, it's just the ramblings of two sex demons. If anything it could be smut reading!"

The teens in the class sighed in unison. The professor could only laugh again; teasing his students was one of his favorite things to do, after all.

"And the "curse?"" asked Hayner, fingers in mock-quotations.

"Well, normally the curses are single-target spells; this curse in particular targets the one who opens the tome," explained Professor Skellington, idly thumbing through the pages of said tome.

"Since the book was thought to contain the secrets of seduction towards the opposite sex, the curse, a harmless prank in which the "cursee" is changed into the opposite sex for- oh, about an hour?" continued the skeletal professor.

"However, since a multitude of us, Roxas-san, Hayner-san, and myself, were touching the tome at the same time, it _must've, well hopefully, misfired_ – hence the smoke and sparkles," finished the skeleton, promptly shutting the tome.

"Wait, where's Riku?" questioned Roxas, a concerned look blooming upon his face.

* * *

**Monday 9/9 5:53 PM**

"…ngh…what happ- where am I?" rasped Riku, stirring from a deep slumber.

"You're awake! Err _he's_ awake!" shouted Roxas, his voice a bit jarring to the silverette.

Before Riku could utter another word, Professor Skellington and Naminé walked past a drawn blue curtain into view. Riku surmised he must be in the nurse's office.

The two blondes and the skeleton's demeanor spoke all the words the silverette needed to grasp. Something had happened to him.

"R-Roxas-sempai, Naminé-sempai, w-what's going on?" nervously asked the silverette. Riku immediately placed his hands over his mouth. He didn't recognize the voice.

The two blondes could only look at each other nervously.

"Skellington-sensei?" asked Riku, his voice shaky, as if afraid to hear it.

"Well, Riku-san, this is going to be tough." Professor Skellington took in a deep breath.

"Everyone here, raise your right hand if you've _never_ been cursed by a cursed tome and thus changed into the opposite sex," calmly asked the skeleton.

Roxas, Naminé, and Professor Skellington raised their hands. As Riku's hand made for a rise, the professor cut him off.

"Whoa, not so fast there, Riku-san." The silverette swallowed hard. Riku's turquoise eyes immediately met with Roxas' piercing blue. A look of guilt and embarrassment emanated from his eyes. The silverette looked away, feeling embarrassed himself.

The professor stuck his head out of the curtain, whispering to some unseen help. The skeleton had stepped out of the curtain cubicle, the sound of wheels rolling against hard floor growing louder.

Within seconds, a full-body mirror was wheeled in through the curtain – stopping just at the end of the bed, in front of Riku.

His clothes appeared to be three sizes too big. His cheeks were rounder, his chin slender, less boxy. Were his eyelashes longer too? The silverette began to touch at his face, as if testing the boundaries of reality using the mirror's relfection.

His lips were rounder, fuller. His hips felt fuller, his chest slightly heavier.

Riku shifted up onto his knees, moving toward the mirror. Unknowingly, his squirming causing his now extremely loose pants – and boxers to slip right off.

Roxas blushed. Naminé giggled. The blonde girl stole a glance at Roxas; the blonde boy's blue eyes completely glued to the "new girl" before them.

Riku gasped as he came to the end of the bed; he sat on his heels and gazed into the mirror.

With his school shirt so big, and with three buttons from the top undone, Riku could fully see his cleavage from his new breasts. His face flushed.

The silverette suddenly went pale – his eyes had met his crotch via the mirror.

"I-It's g-gone," stammered Riku, his hands slowly reaching down his body.

The boy's shaky fingertips brushed past a tuft of silver hair, going further; his body shook as his fingers accidentally brushed against the "bud" that made girls melt.

The boy immediately dove backwards, burying his face into the pillow, not realizing he was exposing his bare backside to the other two in the room.

A knot formed in Roxas' throat as he caught sight of Riku's shapely hips and bottom; and her soft, pink –

"It's okay, Riku! Really, it's okay, you're going to be okay," cooed Naminé who sat on the bed in order to cover Riku's shame. The silverette was sobbing his, err, her brains out into the pillow.

The blonde girl shot Roxas a "I-know-exactly-what-you-were-staring-at-and-what-you-were-thinking-look" and smiled. Naminé made a silent "shoo" gesture towards Roxas; the boy picking up immediately.

The blonde teen could only grimace and make his way through the curtains into the open room.

Roxas gave Professor Skellington a nod before leaving the office.

The blonde's thoughts were racing as he walked the halls leading out of the school.

It was all his fault. Well, and Hayner's too. But still. Argh.

Roxas sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. All he could see was Riku's fluttery eyelashes, full, pink lips, those round hips, and that ass, and, and-

The blonde's eyes snapped open.

"Fuck my life."

Girl Riku was a total cutie.

* * *

**Well, thats that for the first, albeit short chapter. Let me know what you think (especially** **you)****!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Einige Dinge Die Ich Weiss

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. No smut just yet! Sometimes, a lot of times, it's all about the build up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tuesday 9/10 6:55 AM**

Roxas and Pence were sitting on Hayner's front steps; they were waiting for the lad. They had met up a few minutes ago, the three boys lived on the same block.

The two were sitting in silence, the only sounds were the distant chirping of birds and the sizzling of Roxas' cigarette.

With some shuffling of knobs and locks, Hayner had met the two silent statues.

They all paused and looked at each other.

"We should go apologize to Riku," said all three boys, simultaneously.

Roxas and Hayner turned to the brunette, "and why should you apologize? It's Roxie and I's fault." The other blonde nodding stoically in agreement.

"Ha ha, I meant I'll go with you guys to watch you guys apologize," said Pence, waving his hands in front of him.

"Let's go to pick **him** up so we can all walk to school together," commented Hayner, making his way off his property. The other two boys followed. Roxas' ears perked to how Hayner had said "him."

"We don't even know if **he **even wants to go to school with the situation **he's** dealing with!" stated Pence, putting emphasis on "he."

"Rox-san, you know where **he** lives, right?" asked the brunette, glancing in Roxas' direction.

"All right, stop it. Yes, our friend has become a girl, but there's no need to put emphasis on his gender. Riku's a guy and still is a guy," declared the tanned blonde, flicking his cigarette to the wayside.

* * *

**Tuesday 9/10 7:08 AM**

The trio were standing outside of the black metal gates of Shinra estate. Pence and Hayner, never having been to the estate before, could only marvel at the mansion through the openings in the gate.

Riku's father, Sephiroth Shinra, was a world-renowned geneticist and supernatural enthusiast. His mother, Fuu Shinra, was a fashion designer for the goth-renowned "Loveless," an obscure but oh-so-adored fashion label. The two were understudies and good friends to Professor Skellington during their university days.

Roxas had his phone pressed to the side of his face, idly listening to the dial tone.

The blonde couldn't tell, but his face was flushed and he was balancing upon the balls of his feet nervously; not unlike a guy calling a girl for the first time.

For a while now, all he could think about was his friend, in oversized clothes, sitting in a bed, face flushed -

"Hello?" asked an unfamiliar, feminine, voice on the other end.

"H-hey, Riku?" asked the blonde. "Why the hell am I so nervous!" shouted Roxas, internally.

"Roxas-sempai! Good morning! Naminé-sempai and Olette-sempai spent the night and well, we're getting ready for school. W-what's up?" asked the silver haired girl, her face flushed as Naminé and Olette were gleefully picking out what underwear for the new girl to wear.

The blonde was some what at a loss for words. He was daydreaming about the three girls, in lingerie.

"Roxas-sempai?" chimed Riku, curious after the three minutes of silence.

"A-ah, yeah, well Pence, Hayner, and I are outside your gate. We wanted to know if you all wanted to walk to school together…?" asked Roxas, nervously.

"Yeah! Of course. We'll be down and outside in like five minutes or so?" replied Riku, blushing as she looped her left arm through a bra Olette was holding up.

"Great! I'll see you in five minutes. I mean I'll see you guys in five minutes!" nervously replied the blonde, grinning like an idiot to himself. The silver haired girl had hung up without saying goodbye.

Roxas turned to the other two boys, who were snickering to themselves.

"So, yeah, they said they'll be down in five min- why are you guys laughing at me?" asked the tanned blonde, annoyed.

"We wanted to know if you all wanted to walk to school together!" mimicked Hayner, in a childish voice, Pence making puckered kissy lips to the air.

In unison, the blonde and the brunette, yelped out : "I'LL SEE YOU IN FIVE MINUTES!" The pair broke out into laughter, the other blonde remained unamused.

Roxas merely huffed and lit another cigarette.

* * *

**Monday 9/9 – 6:32 PM**

"Other than that, I guess I'm fine," mused Riku, into the SnackBook laptop camera.

Naminé, Olette, and herself had made themselves comfortable in Riku's living room upon leaving the school. Naminé was sitting on the far end of the couch, treating herself to her second glass of wine. The blonde was careful to keep the wine glass out of the camera's sight. The brunette was helping herself to some chips.

He was SpaceTiming with his parents. He decided it best to tell his parents, however they were away on business in Radiant Garden, an entire nation away.

On the screen, his mother Fuu, had her usual, stoic, nigh-emotionless face. His father, Sephiroth face was downward, his platinum locks covering his emotions.

The pair on screen were silent.

"…hello?" probed Riku, bracing himself for his parents' reactions.

Sephiroth sat up, pushed his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath, looked over to his loving wife and nodded. The silver haired girl swallowed hard.

"You mean to tell me… my only, lovable, and, adorable son has now become my only, lovable, adorable, _super-mega-hyper-cute DAUGHTER?!_," shouted the platinum haired man, his voice's reverb causing the SnackBook to tremble. Fuu could only nod in silent agreement; her eyes filled with fire and a rare smirk painted across her lips. Visions of Riku finally being able to wear and model her designs filled her mind.

Naminé and Olette could only cackle at hearing that declaration of parental love.

His father and mother faced each other and clasped hands. "Think about it : _Riku Shinra, Heiress to Shinra Enterprises!" _The silver haired girl could only groan in response.

"W-well, Skellington-sensei and Sally-san just left on a trip to Halloweentown; they think a Dr. Finklestein may be able to help. I think I'll be stuck like this for a month or so; the shorter the better – obviously!" explained Riku.

Sephiroth and Fuu fixed their composure and returned their attention back to the screen.

"Well, obviously you'll still be attending school. I don't want to even entertain the idea of what a month away from school would do to your grades. I'm sure Skellington-sensei prepared for this as well, he's quite the skeleton, you know!" quipped her father.

"S-school? Like this? I was out cold for only a few hours, but I _highly _doubt Skellington-sensei had time to explain to the school – _hell –_ anyone for that matter, what happened-" started the silverette before a knock at the door pierced the air.

Huh? Who was at the door and _how _did they get past the gate? Olette made her way to the door and opened it. No one and nothing was there, save for a small brown parcel perfectly set in the center of the welcome mat.

"Hey, Riku, it's a box for you!" called Olette, from the front doorway. Sephiroth and Fuu smiled, fondly reminiscing their skeleton of a skeletal studies professor.

The brunette gently tossed the box onto Riku's lap. The silverette girl made quick work of the brown wrapping paper, the cardboard box was very new, not even taped sealed.

"See? Your mother and I must be off to dinner now, we're running a bit late. But please do take care of yourself, we should be home by mid-October! Don't do anything rash! Skellington-sensei will take care of everything. We love you," said Sephiroth, ending the SpaceTime session.

Riku smiled softly and waved goodbye. She glanced down at the task before her.

Inside the box was a new school-ID card, a girl's uniform, and a folded piece of paper. The school-ID card read:

_Shinra, Riku_

_Year – 1_

_Homeroom 1B_

_ID No. …_

The information on the card was the same as the one in Riku's wallet, but the picture – the picture was a snapshot of the flushed face he made when he first stared into the mirror in the nurse's office. The silverette grimaced.

Riku turned the card over – there was a purple rune or glyph of some sort of language he didn't recognize. Instinctively, the silverette unfolded the piece of paper.

_Riku-san,_

_Here's your new uniform and ID card! As you may or may not have noticed by now, there's a magic rune etched into the back of your ID card. As long as you have this card on you, those who knew you as a boy will have known you as a girl! Barring of course anyone who was there at the time of your cursing and anyone you choose to tell. _

_In short, your club mates are the only one who know about your predicament! Everyone else at school, or whomever has some memory or knowledge of you, will not question the fact you're a girl! REMEMBER TO KEEP YOUR CARD ON YOU AT ALL TIMES._

_The curse was only meant to afflict the opener of the book for a mere couple of hours, but due to three people opening the book at the same time, the curse attempted to amplify itself to afflict three targets. Unfortunately, all that amplified magic went into you. _

_And there's a graver matter at hand, Riku-san. It pains me to mention that succubi and incubi are tricksters, pranksters, and masters of seduction. The magic rune on your card also suppresses another part of the curse – those who sought the book sought to become masters at seducing the opposite sex. Instead they were punished – doomed to become a member of the opposite sex and become absolutely irresistible to their former gender. _

_What I'm trying to tell you is, your body is secreting a magical aura; you can even think of it almost as a pheromone. You are emitting a magical pulse that causes sexual arousal – for lack of a better term, you've become a sex magnet. To be frank - I don't know if the rune on your ID card will be enough to suppress such a case of amplified prankster magic gone awry._

_I'm absolutely sure you're mature enough to know better, however, I will warn you – your mind, personality, and memories are all still of you, Riku, but your body has been completely changed down to the last cell to that of a girl. It may, no it will definitely take some time to adjust._

_I've only filled Naminé in on the other half of your curse, she's quite responsible. There's a reason why she's President of the Paranormal & Occult Studies Club, after all!_

_There will be things about the female body that will probably confuse, anger, or maybe even delight you, so I appointed her as your steward! Please seek her out if anything should come up._

_Stay safe and supernatural,_

_-Professor Skellington_

Riku grew pale, her heart racing.

_S-sex magnet?_

* * *

**Tuesday 9/10 - 7:18 AM**

"Yo!" called out Olette, the brunette making her way towards the now-opening metal gate.

"Finally! Five minutes my _ass_," snarked Hayner, pushing his hair back.

"Sorry!" called out Naminé from the distance; she was just emerging from the front door.

Both girls were dressed in their school uniforms - a white, short-sleeved button-up shirt, a simple black tie with the Academy's paopu fruit shooting star logo, a black pleated skirt, to be paired up with all black or all white dress shoes of their choice.

Roxas seemingly had tuned everyone else out - his eyes were locked onto the doorway; he was waiting for Riku to show.

The tanned blonde's breath caught in his throat; emerging from the doorway was the petite silverette - clad in the school's girl's uniform. Pence and Hayner could only join Roxas in gawking at the guy-now-girl.

"Ta-da!" jokingly presented Olette, her hands showing-off Riku as if she were a painting. The trio of boys were stunned silent, their gazes completely fixed to their former guy friend.

"Aú natural! Nams and I couldn't find any make-up that would compliment her - everything was too over the top!" proudly added Olette.

The three guys were all thinking the same things:

She's at least a heavy B-cup, or maybe a modest C-cup?

That skirt is at the _perfect _length for a gust of wind to come by.

W-was Riku always this cute?

This is cool because Riku's a girl now...right?

The three boys pushed past the brunette girl and circled the silverette.

"Uh, ha, hey guys?" stammered the silver-haired beauty.

"Hey!" "Hi" "Err, hi, I-I'm Pence," all came tumbling out of the boys' mouths; a train wreck of words. The silverette laughed loudly.

"Ha ha! Sheesh guys, I'm still me," replied Riku, unknowingly batting her eyelashes. "Just in a dress," added the girl. Hayner and Pence chuckled along. Roxas was completely lost in his own mind whilst ogling the girl before him.

"Right, Roxas-sempai?" asked the silverette, glancing up at the stuttering tanned blonde. The two made eye contact. Riku was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Roxas' intense gaze; she immediately broke eye contact and stepped away from the trio.

"Alrighty fellas, we'll be late!" called out Olette, as everyone started walking past the metal gate.

* * *

**Tuesday 9/10 - 6:55 AM - Elsewhere**

Professor Skellington and Sally were enjoying a carriage ride through the Forest of Wailing Death. Sally was peacefully resting her head on her lover's bony shoulder.

The professor was just sound asleep before shooting up right in his seat.

"Ah drats!" exclaimed the skeleton.

"What's wrong, dearest?" asked Sally, stirred from her slumber by his motions.

"I forgot to mention something in the letter I left for Riku-san," mused the skeleton, realizing trying to contact the boy whilst still in the forest would be futile.

"I hope nothing too important?" questioned Sally.

"Well, vampires have an uncanny ability to be psychically tied to any one of their victims. I'm thinking Riku's cursed status may or may not rouse some sort of sleeping vampiric hunger within Roxas. Vampirism is merely suppressed, never entirely cured, you know," nonchalantly explaining his thoughts while getting comfortable in the cushioned seats of the carriage.

"They're smart teenagers. I'm sure they'll figure it out."

* * *

**The club finally reaches school tomorrow. Will the rune hide Riku's dilemma? Is Roxas going to just _lose all_****_ control? _**

**R&R! Tell me what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Something About Us

**Here's chapter 3! I've actually never really tried/attempted to do a straight/hetero lemon before (barring the few scenes in _Games_), so enjoy this mini-lemon!**

* * *

**Tuesday 9/10 – 7:28 AM**

Riku sighed as she settled into her seat. She was a year younger than all of her friends in the club; she didn't really talk to anyone in her homeroom either – changing into a girl and having to hide the fact wasn't going to help.

Riku's always given off this aura of aloofness. Kind of like a stray leaf blowing in the wind. He's always kept to himself, silently observing, absorbing.

But hey, there was still hope. It was only a mere twenty or so days into the new school year. Maybe there were some interesting people amongst her year she could get to know. Maybe.

The silverette was feeling relieved; during the walk to school grounds, she could _feel _Roxas' gaze upon her. It was the same kind of gaze from the night he came over for dinner. Riku's head gets cloudy when trying to recall the events. Weird.

She tilted her head to the left, gazing outside the classroom's large windows. The sound of a seat shifting against the floor broke her idle staring. Riku turned her attention towards the class and yelped.

A huge crowd of her peers were around her desk, faces absolutely beaming.

"C-Can I help you guys?" questioned Riku, nervous as hell.

Hundreds of words from dozens of different voices shocked the silver-haired girl into an upright position.

"Did you do something to your hair, Shinra-san?"

"H-hey, Shinra-san, I was wondering if you were free-"

"Do you need to copy my homework, Shinra-chan?!"

"Your eyes are so pretty, you're like a model!"

"Sit with us at lunch, Shinra-tan~!"

Riku could only smile and try to keep up with the constant questions and shifts in conversation.

"Settle down, class!" boomed the deep voice of Squall Leonhart, homeroom teacher assigned to class 1-B.

Still, the students continued to cause a ruckus around the silver-haired girl.

"**CLASS. SEATS. NOW," **bellowed the impatient teacher.

With a few giggles and goodbyes later, the entire class was seated. Professor Leonhart was a tall, muscular, brunette with a scar running between his eyes, down to the bridge of his nose. His slate blue eyes were often hidden behind his feral, brown bangs.

"You can all fawn over Shinra-san over lunch break," concluded the man. He then reached for a clipboard atop his desk; he was ready for morning roll call.

Just as the silver-haired girl began to relax, a tightly folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She groaned internally as she unfolded the parchment – it read:

_Lunch on the roof? My treat! :D! _

_-Sora_

Riku glanced up, scanning the direction of the which the note was thrown. He was met with bright, blue eyes and a stunning white smile. The boy's cheery face was framed and adorned with unruly, gravity defying, brown hair. The silver-haired girl couldn't help but blush from seeing such a stupid-but-honest grin. He looked _awfully_ familiar.

Another folded piece of paper landed on the desk:

_We have the next 3 classes together, any way. You can think about it! No pressure!_

_-Sora_

Riku gulped and slumped into her seat. The first date he's ever gotten in his life and it's when he's been cursed into a girl's body and from a guy no less.

This _had_ to be this curse at work.

* * *

**Tuesday 9/10 – 11:27 AM**

Roxas was staring daggers into the classroom clock's face; waiting for just three more minutes. He couldn't stop thinking about Riku. Unknowingly, the blonde was lapping at his lips. He felt so restless around her; something unquenchable. He didn't feel like he was all there – he felt as if he just happened to be along for the ride inside of his own body, as if something else was moving him.

The blonde's death glare was broken when he felt a pulse in his left leg; it was his phone. Roxas eagerly fished the device from his pocket, hoping it was a text from Riku. He sighed. It wasn't:

_Naminé 11:27 AM_

_You know HE'S not going any where, right? :P_

The blonde boy glanced in Naminé's direction and was met by the girl playfully sticking out her tongue; they were fortunate enough to share the same English class.

Before the boy could figure out what kind of face to make in retaliation the lunch bell's ring rang loud throughout the school.

Roxas shot up, nearly going through the door had he not stopped to slide it open.

The blonde boy zoomed through the hallways, effortlessly dodging lunch eager students. The boy leapt down a flight of stairs, landing safely amidst moving bodies.

With one more turn of a corner, he'd be right at Riku's Math class.

However, the sight he was greeted to made him see red.

Riku was standing with a group of boys, laughing and smiling in the middle of it all.

One of the boy's standing next to Riku was-

"Yo! Nii-chan!" exclaimed Sora, waving to Roxas standing down the hall.

The silver-haired girl stared at Sora hard, then Roxas, then back to Sora, then back to Roxas. Her jaw dropped.

"R-Roxas-sempai! I didn't even know you _had_ siblings!" gawked Riku, now noticing the uncanny resemblance.

"Eh? You know my brother?" asked Sora, genuinely surprised. The younger brunette glanced back at his brother's approaching form, "I didn't know you knew Shinra-san!"

"Yeah! We're both in the _Paranormal & Occult Studies Club," _explained Riku, with a grin.

The blonde's nostrils flared, he stormed towards the lower classmen.

"Sora," greeted Roxas, stoically. He turned to silver-haired girl, grabbing her right wrist, "Riku."

Sora furrowed his brows at the closeness of the two, his brother didn't use honorifics to address the silverette.

"S-sempai?' asked the silver-haired girl, confused by the action. Riku's eyes widened – she couldn't wrench her wrist free from the older blonde's grasp, something that would've been trivial had she still been a guy.

The blonde turned, striding in the direction he came; Riku forced to follow along. The silver-haired girl was confused; was Roxas mad at her? She turned her head towards Sora, who was now shrinking in her view.

She awkwardly waved "bye," Sora returning the gesture with a sad grin.

As if the blonde had eyes on the back of his head, he tugged on Riku's wrist shrinking the gap between them. The silver-haired girl gently collided with Roxas' back; they both froze. Riku was still firmly pressed against the blonde's back, her head just reaching the back of his neck. Does Roxas-sempai smell like this all the time? The older teen started off again, pulling the younger in tow.

After going through some doors, the pair ended up behind the school, hidden away by bushes.

Riku's back was to the sun-warmed, red brick wall of the school. Roxas' were planted against the structure, barring any attempts to flee the situation. They were both panting; they probably beat a couple of school records in terms of how fast one could get out of the Academy. Roxas' cobalt eyes stared deep into the silverette's orbs of turquoise.

"So, what's up, Roxas-sempai? You've been acting all… weird since this morning," asked the silver-haired girl, darting her eyes away, feeling awkward.

The blonde didn't respond, still panting, breathing, staring. Roxas' brought his face closer to the girl's, still not uttering a word. Their noses were just millimeters apart. Riku was beginning to feel uneasy – was Roxas-sempai always this much bigger than him?

"You shouldn't get so _comfortable _with _other _boys, especially in your condition," spoke Roxas, in an octave lower than his usual voice. With the lack of distance between them, Riku could _feel _the words on her face, causing him to flush.

"L-Lockheart-san is in my homeroom, w-we have a lot of classes together. And he's your brother!" responded the silver-haired girl defensively. "Why do I have to defend who I choose to talk to?" angrily added Riku.

Roxas pulled his left hand off the wall, balancing his weight with his right. He was clenching his jaw tightly, his left hand clutching the side of his head.

"Roxa-" started Riku, only to break into a gasp as Roxas' hands seized both of her wrists, pinning them above her head. Roxas was breathing heavy, a few beads of sweat trailed down his face. The silver-haired girl was far too concerned with her friend's health to notice the situation she was in.

"Roxas-sempai, are you all right? We should go to the nurse's offi-" begun the silver-haired girl, only to be cut off by Roxas' mouth. The blonde had hungrily crashed his lips to his junior's sliding his tongue inside of her open mouth. The silver-haired girl managed to wrench free her left hand, slamming her tightly clenched fist against the blonde's chest.

The two broke, panting. A thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. Roxas resumed his assault, properly pinning the girl's wrists above her head.

"Roxas-sempai, it's _me, Riku!_ I'm _still a guy!_" cried Riku with eyes clenched shut. No one would hear them – they were at a private high school during lunch hour, noise and loud conversations were routine.

The blonde slowed down, taking in every second as he unbuttoned his kouhai's shirt – not bothering to untie her tie or undo her top collar button. The silver-haired girl flushed as she looked at her captor's face – Roxas' cobalt eyes were filled with such hunger, staring at her lace, white bra. He groaned internally at Naminé and Olette for picking such sexy lingerie.

"C-Cut it out!" shouted the silver-haired girl, only to be muffled again by the blonde's lips in a softer, gentler, kiss. Roxas' used his free hand to slide up the silver-haired girl's smooth stomach, resting it upon her right breast, squeezing. Riku's brain was having a meltdown.

"S-stop," kiss, "please…," kiss, "I'm…I'm a boy," kiss. Tears began to form at the corner of the girl's turquoise eyes. Her sempai wasn't himself. It _must _be the curse.

"With a _body _like _this?" _cooed Roxas, directly into Riku's ear. The blonde's hand released the soft mound and snaked it's way to the center of the girl's bra, undoing the front clasp.

Roxas felt his pants tighten at the sight of full breasts peaked with pink nipples.

"Did you sit in front of a mirror last night, getting off to yourself?" whispered the blonde, Riku looking away from Roxas in shame.

Roxas gently began to pinch at the girl's left nipple. Tugging, pulling, twisting oh so gently. The silver-haired girl was drooling – her still-boy mind not being able to keep up with the sensations of a female body. The blonde pressed himself against the silver-haired girl, parting her shaky thighs with his knee. Riku gasped as she felt the heat of Roxas' clothed member on her body - _he was huge._

"I mean if you _were _a guy, you'd know how _amazing _your body is," added Roxas, his hands now moving lower, below Riku's waist. His fingertips had begun to reach for the end of girl's skirt. "I wouldn't be able to stop _touching myself_."

"D-don't!" cried out the girl, but to no avail. Roxas had pulled the skirt right off the girl, exposing her curved hips, pale thighs, and matching white panties. Riku shut her eyes tight, knowing exactly what Roxas saw.

"You're wet," stated Roxas, with a deadpan seriousness. "If you were a guy, wouldn't you be completely _turned off?"_ asked the blonde with mischief in his tone.

Roxas' tugged the girl's panties upward, making them dig into her soft mound – the fabric fully flushed against her moist skin. She was seeing white.

The blonde ran his finger along the slit, from bottom to top. His finger gently applied pressure to what he knew would be his kouhai's clit – the question is, does Riku even know what girl's clit can do for them? He ground his finger even harder – gently kneading the hood of her clit. Riku felt like her legs were about to give out – how could _actual _girls deal with this kind of sensation? It felt so… _good._

"Roxas-sempai, s-seriously, s-stop, my brain gets all f-fuzzy when you t-touch me there…" added the girl. Her knees were trembling, her breath ragged.

Roxas glanced up, locking eyes with Riku. He stepped closer, he kissed the girl's forehead, his free hand pressed flat against her stomach – fingers pointed downwards. He slowly slid his hand downward, past the girl's belly button, prying his finger tips under the elastic waistband of the girl's panties.

"I-I'm a boy, I'm a boy," whispered Riku to herself, her body betraying her.

Riku bit her bottom lip, anticipating when Roxas' fingers would touch that bud of flesh that made her brain shut off. But it never came. Confused, the girl glanced up, only to meet a smirking Roxas. She began to knead her hips upward, trying to make that contact. Roxas replied by pulling his fingers up oh so carefully.

"Oh, did you want me to keep going?" asked Roxas, cooing into her ear. She was blushing furiously, her eyes darting left and right, her lips struggling to form words, knees shaky. "Why don't you return the favor? Sit down," commanded the older boy.

"Friends do favors for each other, right, Riku?" cooed the blonde teen, the sound of Riku's own name causing her to shudder.

The older blonde withdrew his hands, letting Riku slump to the grass below, back against the wall. Roxas, not wasting any time, unbuckled his belt, the button to his school slacks, and his zipper. The silver-haired girl gasped at the sight of the tanned blonde's throbbing erection, it had to be eight or nine inches.

Roxas grabbed the base of his member with his right hand, placing the palm of his left atop of Riku's head. The blonde brushed the tip of his cock against Riku's lips, pre cum making them shine like lip gloss. The silver-haired girl's mind was hazy; did all boy's smell so – _manly?_ The feeling of her heavy breaths against the tip of his member made Roxas wince in delight.

"You're a boy, right? You should _know exactly _how to make me feel good," growled Roxas'. "I'll make you feel _really good_ if you do a good job," added the blonde, gently petting Riku on the head.

The silverette glanced upwards, her cheeks burning hot – this was Roxas-sempai, they were supposed to be friends. They're both regular guys that do guy stuff like play video games and skate. This wasn't any of that.

Riku opened her mouth, taking the heated organ into her wet caverns. She could barely fit half of the rock hard pillar into her mouth, her jaw feeling stretched out.

She didn't agree with the taste, but couldn't help but tongue the head and the slit oozing fluids.

"Look at me," commanded Roxas. Riku hesitantly responded, locking eyes with the blonde as she bobbed her mouth back and forth against the organ. Roxas threw his head back, thoroughly enjoying his friend's oral debut.

"I'm going to cum soon," stated the blonde. Riku's eyes widened and she removed the organ from her mouth. "Why'd you stop?" questioned Roxas.

"I-I don't want to get any of _it _on my uniform" responded Riku, the blonde could only flush slightly – does she have no idea how cute she is? The blonde grabbed the top of the silver-haired girl's head roughly.

"So? Just swallow it," replied Roxas shoving his cock in and out of the girl's mouth like a piston.

"Ngh!" grunted the older teen, releasing thick ropes of white cum into the girl's hot mouth. Riku groaned as she felt the hot blasts of cum hit the back of her throat, painting her tongue with the thick fluid. The smell and taste of cum filling Riku's head, her face hot, her eyes half-lidded.

"Look at me when you swallow," growled Roxas. The silver-haired girl looked up, her mouth open, displaying the evidence of Roxas' lust. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and swallowed hard.

The older blonde boy had already put his now flaccid member back into the confines of his pants, already redressed and presentable.

"I don't want you talking to any other boys. You're _my friend_, Riku," calmly delivered the older boy, walking off.

Riku, just barely dressed, sat against the wall, still in a daze.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
